Computerliebe
by BrilliantFreakii
Summary: Durch ihr neues Labtop lernt Ginny einen netten Jungen kennen! Wenn sie nur wüsste wer er ist...! G?


Labtop! Was´n das!

Ginny war verwirrt.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm und starrte ein schwarzes viereckiges Ding an. _Was kann das bloß sein? Und wie funktioniert es? _Tausende von Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf. Heute Früh hatte sie per Eulenpost ein Paket zugeschickt bekommen. Schnell griff sie nach dem kleinen Brief der bei enthalten war und las ihn geschwind noch mal durch.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Weasley,_

_Willkommen noch mal in ihrem sechsten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Da wir ihnen das Jahr so gemütlich wie möglich machen wollen, haben wir jeden Schüler der 5ten, 6ten und 7ten Klasse einen so genannten „Labtop" zuschicken lassen. Somit brauchen sie nicht mehr wie gewöhnlich mit Feder und Pergament einen Text schreiben sondern können ganz einfach mit diesem Gerät ihre Arbeiten anfertigen. So sparen sie sich viel Zeit und kommen unter keinen Stress. _

_Es ist in dem Labtop auch ein so genannter „Chat" mit enthalten damit sie sich mit den anderen Schülern egal welches Hauses unterhalten können. _

_Jede Art von Schummeleien und andere betrügerische Taten sind untersagt, da man sie leicht ausfindig machen kann. Also passen sie auf was sie mit ihrem Gerät machen. Wegen weitere Fragen wenden sie sich an die Gebrauchsanleitung._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Prof. MaqGonnagal_

Ginny seufzte einmal tief durch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was diese Wörter zu bedeuten hatten. Sie wusste weder was ein Labtop, noch was ein Chat war. Doch ihr blieb nicht lange Zeit um darüber nachzudenken denn plötzlich fiel sie ein kleines wuscheliges Ding an. Es klatschte ihr mitten ins Gesicht und sie erkannte schon das pink-schwarze Fell. Grinsend zog Ginny den kleinen Knuddelmuff von sich und starrte in dessen großen schwarzen Kulleraugen.

Der Rotschopf hatte es in den Sommerferien von ihren Brüdern, Fred und George, geschenkt bekommen. Der einzige Grund warum sie das Taten war, damit sie wussten wie ihre neue Rasse an Knuddelmuff bei Mädchen ankamen.

Ginny liebte ihr Haustier da es was ganz besonderes war. Zum ersten hatte es zwei verschiedene Farben, zweitens konnte es die Wörter sagen die Ginny es ihm anlernte und drittens war sie die erste gewesen die in Hogwarts so etwas besaß. Inzwischen hatte jedoch schon fast jedes 4te Mädchen so ein Schmuseding.

Lächelnd legte sie Kinki auf ihre Schoß und kraulte es ein wenig. Sofort fing es an leise zu gurren.

Als sie wieder ihren Blick auf die viereckige Scheibe vor sich warf, gab sie es sofort auf, von selber zu erfahren wie es funktionierte. Und da sie es hasste Gebrauchsanleitungen zu lesen, sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um und erkannte auf dem gegenüber von ihr liegendem Bett ihre Klassenkameradin Amber. Amb war schon seit der 1ten Klasse ihre beste Freundin. Sie war da als niemand für sie da war, und das war nach dem Geschehen von der Kammer des Schreckens und Riddles Tagebuch. Amber hatte ihr geholfen die schrecklichen Dinge zu vergessen und half ihr neue Freunde zu finden. Zu dieser Zeit war sie eine große Hilfe für Ginny.

Amber O'Keens war ein dünnes braunhaariges Mädchen mit dunkelgrünen Augen. Sie war ziemlich begehrt bei den Jungs, was Ginny oft eifersüchtig machte. Amb kam aus Frankreich und konnte perfekt beide Sprachen sprechen. Sie war so ziemlich „Perfekt" fand Ginny.

Lächelnd stand sie auf und legte Kinki auf ihr Bett, wo es ruhig weiterschlief. Dann marschierte sie rüber zu Amber. Als Ginny einen Vorhang von ihrem Bett zurückzog um ihre Freundin besser zu sehen, erkannte sie dass sie gespannt auf eine Art Leinwand hinstarrte. Ginny hatte so was schon einmal bei den Muggel gesehen, nur war es bei ihnen größer und sie nannten es wie sie von ihrem Vater wusste „Fellseher". Dann erkannte die Gryffindor den schwarzen Rand und den schwarzen Boden und wusste dass das der Labtop war.

Nun war es ihr klar. Sie musste das Ding aufklappen. Was Ginny jedoch verwirrte war das Amb konzentriert auf tausenden von Knöpfen drückte. Ginny nahm an das die Braunhaarige sich gut mit diesem Gerät auskannte.

So setzte sie sich aufs Bett und fragte mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Wie machst du das?" Amber sah hoch und Ginny bemerkte das sie nicht wusste was sie meinte.

„Was?"

„Na das!" Als Hilfe deutete sie mit beiden Händen auf den Labtop.

„Ach so! Hast du so was noch nie gesehen?"

Als Ginny den Kopf schüttelte und sah wie Amb grinste, fühlte sie sich dumm.

„Also verlangst du jetzt von mir das ich dir das zeige!"

Wie ein kleines Kind nickte ihre Freundin und dann klappte Amb mit einem Ruck ihren Labtop zu und stand auf indem sie Ginny mitzog.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn du es verstanden hast ist es ziemlich witzig."

Der Rotschopf konnte zwar nicht verstehen was dran witzig sein sollte, sagte jedoch nichts.

Wie Ginny bei ihrem Bett bemerkte, war Kinki schon wieder weg.

Sofort fing Amber an ihren Labtop aufzuklappen, drückte an einen bestimmten Knopf auf der Seite und sagte dazu: „ Also! Du musst erstmal den Labtop einschalten, das machst du indem du ihn aufklappst und auf den riesigen Knopf wo _Power _steht drückst. Jetzt fährt er hoch."

Bis jetzt hatte es Ginny verstanden, nur eins interessierte sie: „Wohin fährt er?"

„Er fährt nirgends hin, das ist nur ein spezieller Ausdruck wenn er gerade ladet." Amb musste grinsen.

„Aso!" Ginny beobachtete wie auf der schwarzen Leinwand mit weißer Schrift das Wort _Magica _erschien.

„Magica ist die Marke des Gerätes wenn es dich interessiert!" Amber grinste ihre Freundin an, die ihren Blick sofort dankend erwiderte.

„Nun hast du hier deinen Desktop!" Ginny nahm an das das die Leinwand ist. „Siehst du diesen kleinen Zeiger da. Das ist die Maus."

„Cool, kann die auch piepsen?" Nach einem Lachanfall, Ambers wo Ginny nicht wusste was sie falsch gesagt hatte ging es weiter. Ihre Freundin zeigte ihr wie die Maus wirklich zu benutzen war ,die verschiedenen Programme wo sie lernen konnte, die Tastatur, der Druck von Pergamentpapieren der mit einem leichten Schwung des Zauberstabes ging und wie Amber vergnüglich bemerkte lernte ihre Freundin ziemlich schnell.

Zufrieden über sich selbst, zeigte sie schlussendlich ihr den Chat. „So und wenn du da drauf klickst, dann kommst du zum Chat. Wie du weist kannst du dich da mit Schülern unterhalten. Ich finde es eine tolle Idee von Dumbledore so etwas zu machen. So kommen wir viel mehr mit den anderen Häusern zusammen. Nun musst du deinen Nicknamen eingeben. Das ist ein Name den du dir frei aussuchen kannst und die anderen dich unter den Namen kennen!"

Ginny wollte schon mit der Tastatur _Ginny _hinschreiben, doch Amber hielt sie daran es zu tun. Mit einem kopfschütteln erklärte sie: „Willst du echt das jeder weis wer du bist. Du kannst deinen Namen danach nicht mehr ändern. Ich würde dir irgendeinen anonymen Namen geben. Denk lieber nach, bevor du auf Okay drückst!"

Ginny nickte verständnisvoll und gab ihrer Freundin eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich glaub das war's!" sagte Amber, „ Und wenn du was brauchst einfach fragen, Okay?"

Lächelnd ging Amber weg, doch Ginny hielt sie auf indem sie sie noch was fragte. „Wo hast du das ganze eigentlich gelernt, Amb?"

„Mein Dad arbeitet schon seit Jahren bei einer Firma wo nur Muggel arbeiten und da braucht er einen Labtop. Ich hatte dieses Ding immer schon so faszinierend gefunden und deshalb hab ich mich immer wenn er nicht da war in sein Büro geschlichen und hab herumgespielt. Nach einer Zeit hatte ich den dreh raus."

Das war Ginny antwort genug. Sie fand es cool dass ihre Freundin sich so gut mit solchen Sachen auskannte.

_Jeden Tag, entdeck ich was Neues an ihr! _

Als der Rotschopf wieder auf ihrem Labtop starrte bemerkte sie wie weh ihre Augen schon taten. Augen rubbelnd entschied sie ein anderes Mal weiterzumachen. Für heute hatte sie endgültig genug.

Zufrieden, dass sie sich nun so gut auskannte, verstaute sie das Gerät in ihr Nachtkasterl und ging mit Amb hinunter zum Abendmahl. Sie hatte tierischen Hunger bekommen.

Am Gryffindortisch gesellten sie sich zu dem Trio und den anderen und bekamen schon mit dass das Hauptthema natürlich der neue Labtop war.

„Ich hab immer gedacht Elektrizität funktioniert hier in Hogwarts nicht.", sagte Seamus der verwirrt aussah.

Sofort meldete sich Hermine: „Seamus hast du nicht die Gebrauchsanleitung gelesen? Da steht ja drin dass der Labtop nur mit Magie funktioniert. Das bedeutet das Muggel, das Gerät gar nicht benutzen können!"

„Cool dass bedeutet ja das Filch es uns gar nicht wegnehmen kann!", kam es sofort von Ron der strahlte.

Hermine jedoch rollte die Augen und erklärte: „Natürlich kann er es uns wegnehmen, nur er kann es nicht benutzen, Ron. Es wird sich nicht öffnen lassen!" Sofort verdunkelte sich die Mine Rons.

„Hermine wieso hast du überhaupt die Anleitung gelesen, wenn du so und so dich mit Labtops auskennst?"

„Na ja, ich dachte nur das vielleicht was neues drin stehen würde.", antwortete sie ein wenig daneben.

„Ja, Amb kennt sich auch toll aus, sie hat mir das ganze beigebracht!", meldete sich nun auch Ginny. Amb neben ihr wurde ein wenig rot.

So quatschten Ginny noch weitere Stunden über das neue Gerät und wirklich zu ahnen was es ihr mal bringen wird…..

Bitte reviwen….


End file.
